


Three's not a crowd - it's a game

by elizaria



Category: Angel: the Series RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/elizaria
Summary: [originally posted 2006-05-30]Title: Three's not a crowd - it's a gameFandom: David Boreanaz/James Marsters/Vincent Kartheiser RPSStatus: finished - 1412 wordsGenre: porny Vince POVShort summary: I wanted distraction and did a drabble request; KITA0610 requested RPS -- Jimmy's always so small compared to Dave, he wonders if himself looks that thin splayed across Dave on the bed. His big hands dwarf them, holds them in place and tugs 'em to where he wants them. Vince likes that tugging, enjoys those big hands tangled up in his long hair and the feel of it all the way down to his spine when David twists his head to the side for a better angle. When he pulls his neck up to make him bow his back, Vince's ass in the air and him deep inside. Dave likes to hold Vince high and watch Jimmy kiss him, lick his neck and tangle their tongues.





	Three's not a crowd - it's a game

Vince hangs around in the background, sees them watching each other, the changes in their bodies since they played on the same show last time. Not that Vince knew them then, but he researched his show – gotta be smart when you get the part of the leading hero's son. Now Jimmy no longer has to look anorexic, he gets to eat cause he's reached that stage where too thin show the age lines too clearly. David on the other hand is still doped up on hospital drugs, not the fun kind, and he's not comfortable at all. Always been agile and treated his body to keep it pretty and sculpted, now it's medicated to size larger than wanted.  
  
But Jimmy don't care, neither does Vince.  
  
They make sure to prove it to Dave more than once.  
  
  
  
Vince likes to watch, study both of them as they move around each other to their own flow. Tug and pull of desire and fear of getting caught, or get tangled to deep into the web. Dave has that pull on people, but not all of them gets to touch.   
  
Vince is one of them, Dave likes to see him on his knees, towering over him. Likes to watch his dick slide in through cherry lips, have Vince's long fingered hands play over his stomach and reach to pinch his nipples, and mark flushed cheeks when he comes. Pull that long hair from eyes wide from excitement, long lashes with pearly drops and tongue still licking him clean.  
  
Vince likes playing Angel's boy, cause he gets to play behind the scenes as well.  
  
  
Jimmy is another, those two are more entwined than they like to admit. Jimmy's definitely deeper than he allows himself to feel, junkie on the hands, touch and twist of big Dave's body. Oh yes, Jimmy always comes back for more.  
  
  
But Vince likes it best when Dave allows himself to relax. A little smoke and alcohol in his system, a house or room to themselves and Vince really gets to watch them in action.  
  
Jimmy's always so small compared to Dave, he wonders if himself looks that thin splayed across Dave on the bed. His big hands dwarf them, holds them in place and tugs 'em to where he wants them. Vince likes that tugging, enjoys those big hands tangled up in his long hair and the feel of it all the way down to his spine when David twists his head to the side for a better angle. When he pulls his neck up to make him bow his back, Vince's ass in the air and him deep inside. Dave likes to hold Vince high and watch Jimmy kiss him, lick his neck and tangle their tongues.  
  
  
On those special days of smoking pot, laughing and drinking José Cuervo they have their own game to make everybody happy, that everybody gets to taste and fuck and cling to sheets dirty and tussled.  
  
Vince sits next to them on the big bed, propped up with pillows against the wall, dug in and comfortable and his dick out of his pants. Hard and dusky red at the tip, his hand slowly stroking as his eyes take them in. Tanned on light, big on small and their moans makes him shudder in pleasure and he has to clamp down on his cock not to get this done too fast. He likes to listen to their pleasure, if they're quiet he doesn't enjoy it as much which is why these weekends are extra fine. Drunk and fuzzy they don't care about sounds, an empty house and no worries about the bed slamming into the wall or that gurgling moan Jimmy does when Dave sinks into him, breaches him wide open and his legs trembling to keep wide enough. Aching to stretch on all sides to get the legs out of the way, have Dave closer and deeper, and never deep enough.  
  
Watching those strong thighs, that ass clench and the lean hips pistoning, making things inside clench and ache to have him splitting you open and hitting deep inside you. Rolling his balls heavy in his hand, his other hand slick with sweat and precome gliding easily up and down, licking his lips and wishing he could join their tangle of tongues.

 

When James comes with a a shout his fingers are clenched tight around the steel bars of the headboard. Somehow Jimmy makes that curl of his body underneath Dave look comfortable, and right in place where he's supposed to be. The way his panting and Dave almost seems to be vibrating, still deep but hasn't come yet. He's leaning back, thighs still splayed wide around Jimmy's small hips and they both turn and looking at him with hunger and pleasure mixed in their eyes. The wicked smile on Dave's face making Vince moan. That little boy sound that he can't help and that always revs up Jimmy. When Jimmy stretches out his arm and curls his finger, it's an easy come hither that Vinnie never can deny. Releasing his dick, so hard that it bounces back on his belly leaving a shiny trail over the soft downy hairs.  
  
Crawling on his hands and knees over to them, Dave slipping out of Jimmy and lets his thighs fall back on the bed with that little needy sound of loss he makes. Leaning on his side Dave makes room for Vince who dips his head and nuzzles into Jimmy's sweaty hand. His fist in his hair, pulling him up and pushing him down. Vince compliant and soft, licking the traces off Jimmy's stomach. Pearls of come dotting the waxed chest, tasting sweat, salt and bitter fluids. Hand still in his hair, but he don't need it to keep him in his place. Vince likes this, likes how both of them taste, likes the look on their faces as he splays his thin body wide across Jimmy, licking the skin wet and circling nipples and biting down to make sure he feels him. Knowing Dave's behind him, rearing up to pull his pants down, nails scratching on heated skin, wriggling and can't get out of the worn jeans fast enough. He's panting between tracing Jimmy's skin, nuzzling into his belly and biting the soft skin making Jimmy growl and twist his hair harder. It hurts.   
  
It's good.  
  
It takes his mind off the trembling in his thighs, the expectation and need rolling through him, wishing Dave would just touch him already.  
  
When he does it's with a slap on his ass for moving, fingers digging bruises into slim hips and stubble burn along his spine. Dave brushing his stubbly cheek on tender skin stretched over knobby spine, marking him like a cat and hot hands spreading his thighs wide, making him dip forward, leaning his sweaty forehead on Jimmy's panting chest.  
  
Thick slippery fingers swiftly slicking him up, before the blunt cock breaches him. Making him forget himself and bite down on whatever his sweaty cheek is resting on, Jimmy's shout and sharp tug on his hair brings him back immediately. He soothes the stinging bite with his tongue as he forces himself to breathe, to clench his fingers in the sheets on both sides of Jimmy and not grab his cock. Dave doesn't like that. Doesn't want him moving, except arching his back, apple cheeked ass on display for his fingers to bruise and grab. But Vince happily twists and bends anyway and anywhere Dave wants him, cause he makes him feel like he's burning liquid. Like he's ready to explode from that itching hot burn inside, that tingle cross nerves from head to toe and makes his body forget anything but the sensation. His entire body shifts over Jimmy, pushed hard and pulled back by punishing strokes and strong arms. His hair hanging down his face in sweaty tangles and Jimmy's eyes bright and lips reddened beneath him. He bends a touch more and they kiss, it's sloppy and uncoordinated with Dave's deep fucking that makes the bed groan and slap against the wall but it's wet and hot and makes his head spin in a good way.  
  
When Dave comes with a long deep groan that makes his entire body shudder, the wide shoulders splayed wide over both of them and his teeth in Vince's shoulder.   
  
Vince always like having a bruise in that spot, it's proof of a dirty fucking good weekend.


End file.
